There has been much anticipation surrounding a nonaqueous electrolyte battery using a lithium metal, a lithium alloy, a lithium compound, or a carbonaceous material for a negative electrode as a high energy density battery, and much research and development have taken place of such. Hitherto, a lithium ion battery which contains a positive electrode containing LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1/3Co1/3Mn1/3O2, or LiFePO4 as an active material and a negative electrode containing a carbonaceous material absorbing/releasing lithium has been widely put into practical use. A metal oxide or an alloy has been considered as a substitute for the carbonaceous material in the negative electrode.
Excellent cycle performance, thermal stability, and discharge rate performance under a high temperature environment are required for stationary large batteries and large batteries for vehicles which have high energy and provide high output. It is necessary to attain a battery satisfying all such performances.